Planet Express building
|image = |planet = Earth |town = New New York |appearance = "Space Pilot 3000" }}The Planet Express building, owned by Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, is located in New New York Planet Express District.https://futuramaworldsoftomorrow.gamepedia.com/Planet_Express_District It was built above a limestone cavern"Bender's Big Score" and is the headquarters for Planet Express. The Professor and presumably Dr. John A. Zoidberg, are the only members of staff that actually live in the building, though Philip J. Fry I initially lived there for a month in the year 3000. The building is divided into two sections. The smaller part comprises multiple floors and houses the offices and laboratories of the Professor. The larger section of the building is a hangar containing Planet Express ship and has an automatic opening roof for takeoff and landing. Areas *'Accusing Parlour'"Anthology of Interest I": Appears in "Anthology of Interest I" and "The 30% Iron Chef ". Hubert: "I've gathered you all here in the accusing parlour because one of you is a miniature ship wrecker!" *'Angry dome', a soundproof glass dome on the roof of the building. The Professor goes there when he is angry and paces around shouting and making angry gestures. "Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch" *'Basement '''and' sub-basement''' *'Bathroom' **In "Benderama" the Professor refers to as the situation room. *'Calamatorium' *'Chart Room': Appears in "Viva Mars Vegas". Amy Kroker: "I've summoned you all to the Chart Room to explain how we're going to pull of a daring and complex casino heist, questions?" Bender Bending Rodríguez: "Um, how come we've never been in this room before?" Amy: "I think this chart will explain that" *'Conference room' **The chamber of understanding, a glass dome with a mirror ball in it, where Professor Farnsworth goes to think is located in the conference room."In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela" Hubert: "I'll be in the Chamber of Understanding." *'Control tower' where the crew uses the Smell-O-Scope."A Big Piece of Garbage""A Big Piece of Garbage" *'Downstairs walrus tank' in which Dwight Conrad and Cubert J. Farnsworth found the Anti-Backwards Crystal.Bender's Game *'Farnsworth Lanes' - A bowling alley that appears in The Inhuman Torch. *'Hermes Conrad's office'."The Series Has Landed" *'Kitchen' *'Locker Room' *'Lounge'. *'Mandatorium': Appears in "Bender's Big Score". Hubert: "In his Hermes' absence I am calling a mandatory company meeting. To the Mandatorium!" Turns out to be their regular conference table. *'Zoidberg's office'."The Series Has Landed" * Real World Location *The building is located in New New York on what would be West 57th Street in New York, as said by David X. Cohen. However, John DiMaggio thinks that it looks a lot like a Queens street. The building is next to the Hudson River.Bender's Game DVD commentary According to "Viva Mars Vegas", however, the Planet Express building is stated to be located on 72nd Street. In "The Inhuman Torch", the building is instead shown to be located in Battery Park City. *The original building did not contain the observation dome, however the control tower on the building was inspired by a mutual friend of Cohen's, who was in air traffic control training in Oklahoma City at the time of the shows initial writing and had suggested it be included. *The Building also bears a striking resemblance to the Cointe Observatory in Liege, Belgium (See Picture) The design and Red-Brick Esq style of the building are in part inspired by the Cointe. needed File:Emerald-PE.jpg|Emerald Planet Express building as seen in "Anthology of Interest II" PlanetExpressUniverse1.png|Parallel universe Planet Express building as seen in "The Farnsworth Parabox" Appearances *All episodes Footnotes Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Planet Express